The SwitchARoo!
by Slinky Thief
Summary: Experiment 355 or Swapper is activated. What sort of trouble will this cute little experiment cause? Please read & review.
1. Swapped!

**I don't own Lilo,Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley or Swapper. I DO own this story . **

The sun shone over the trees and through thw windows of the ... house. Normally, the mornings there were peaceful and uneventful, but today was totally different - there was chaos!!

Experiment 3-5-5 of Swapper had been activated when Stitch accidentaly picked up the experiment pod along with his marbles and dropped them in a glass of water to wash them.

"Don't let experiment escape!" cried Jumba. He lunged at Swapper, but landed on nothing but air. Stitch grabbed at the little blue-green experiment, but missed. "Cheeka!"

Swapper ran into the kitchen and was quickly surrounded by Jumba, Stitch, Lilo and Pleakley.

"Will not be getting away so easily 3-5-5." said Jumba, taking a step forward. Jumba called all his experiments by their number instead of the name Lilo or Stitch gave them.

Swapper cocked his head - well, the one that was facing Jumba anyway - the other was watching Stitch. "Gabba?" he asked, but didn't give Jumba time to answer. He focused on Jumba, and a

blurry image of the large alien was sucked into his head. Jumba stood there with a blank face. The same happened to Stitch - only Swapper used his other head. The pesky experiment laughed

and clapped his hands and spun around. He sent Jumba's image into Stitch's body, and Stitch's image into Jumba's body. They were swapped!

Swapper laughed and ran out the doggy-door.

Lilo turned to what she thought was Stitch. "Are you ok, Stitch?" she waved a hand in front of his face.

"Ih." Stitch's voice came from behind her and she turned around. "I didn't know you could speak like Stitch. Jumba."

"I can't."

Lilo spun around and looked in the direction of the voice - It was coming from Stitch.

"I can't speak like 6-2-6. Experiment 3-5-5 played switch-a-roo."

Lilo didn;t inderstand a thing Jumba was saying. She stood there with a confused look on her face. "Huh?"

Jumba sighed. Experiment 3-5-5 switched our minds around." he explained. "I'm trapped in 6-2-6's body and 6-2-6 is trapped in mine until mischeivious experiment swaps us back."

"This is not good." said Pleakley, shaking his head.

--------------------------------------

To be continued...

Please read and review and tell me what you think.


	2. Problems

**The story might get confusing in this chapter. Just remember: Jumba's trapped in Stitch's body, and Stitch's trapped in Jumba's.**

**Wow. **

Jumba walked into the kitchen with his spikes and extra arms out. If he was trapped in Stitch's body, it might as well be his until Swapper switched him back. He stopped when he saw how big the

table and chairs were and swore in his native language - He'd have to get used to everything being twice his size. He climbed up the chairleg and slumped down in his seat angrily.

Lilo saw how angry and upset her adopted Uncle was, and tried to cheer him up. "Aww, cheer up Jumba, its not _that _bad." she pushed a plate of donuts towards him.

"Not that bad?!?" Jumba cried. "I am Evil Genius. Am supposed to be looking Evil Genius-y, not cute and cuddly like puppy!" He banged his head on the table.

Pleakley put a hand on Jumba's shoulder. "You don't look that cute with your arms and spikes out."

Jumba looked at the skinny alien out of the corner of his eye. "Thanks, My Little One-Eyed One."

Pleakley smiled and went back to the story he was writing.

"What's your story about Pleakley? Lilo asked.

"Its about these two aliens who go on this big adventure and fall in love." He sighed.

Jumba snorted. "Why are you always writing ridiculious stories about love? Why not big action story?"

"My stories are_ not _ridiculious." protested Pleakley. "They are works of art...And I don't like action."

Jumba shrugged.

Suddenly, there was a huge crash from the hallway, and Stitch toppeled into view. "How does Jumba go up and down stairs." he asked. "His feet huge."

"My feet are not being _that_ big." said Jumba defensivly.

Stitch frowned. He didn't like being in this huge body. "Meega know what _is_ big."

"Your stomach!"

"Is not _that_ big!"

"Meega can't see my feet!!"

Jumba opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't think of a comeback, so he folded his arms poutingly and looked away.

"So, what we all doing today?" asked Pleakley, trying to distract Stitch and Jumba from fighting.

"We catch Cousin!" said Stitch. He looked at Lilo hopefully.

Lilo hung her head. "I know you wanted to help catch Swapper, Stitch...But...Ummm...Jumba might have to come instead."

Jumba looked up. "What? Me?"

"Yes you."

Jumba propped his head up on his hand. "Can I be asking one question...Why?"

Lilo took a deep breath. "Your is Stitch's body now, and Stitch normally helped with catching the experiments. But now he's in your body, he might be seen too early by Swapper."

Stitch hung his head - If he was in his real body, his ears would have drooped, but you could tell by his facial expression that he was sad.

"Aww, don't be being upset 6-2-6, there will be lots more of my Evil Genius experiments for you to be catching." Said Jumba, trying to make Stitch feel better.

Stitch cheered up instantly. "Kachaga!" he exclaimed happily. "More Cousins!"

Lilo smiled and turned to Jumba who was now shoveling donuts into his mouth. "We better start looking for Swapper."

-------------------------------------------------------------

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

The computer in Gantu's ship was going off...again, and it was driving Rueben insane!

"Can't I ever just make a couple of sandwiches without that stupid thing going off?!" he said to himself. The ship was half full with the numerous piles of sandwiches that he'd already made. "I'm

coming, I'm coming." he said to the computer. Its only response was to keep beeping. He wiggled off the chair and walked over to the computer and pressed a button.

**'Experiment 3-5-5 activated. Programmed to play the Switch-A-roo.' **said the computerized voice.

Rueben scratched the back of his head. "Better tell Gantu I s'pose." he walked through a door in the back of the ship to the Game Room that Gantu had recently built for him after the thousands

of "I'm bored." lines.

He found the huge alien hitting a ping-pong ball against the wall. "Hey Gantu, Experiment 3-5-5's been activated. You better go catch it before Hamsterviel finds out and starts his daily abuse

session."

Gantu shuddered - He hated it when Dr. Hamsterviel shouted at him, which was almost every day. He picked up his Plasma Cannon from a nearby chair and walked towards the door. Just he

passed the computer, the communication screen switched on, showing the face of Dr. Hamsterviel himself.

"Gantu, you incompetant minnion."

Gantu stood in front of the screen. "Yes, Dr. Hamsterveil?"

"I have just recived news that Experiment 3-5-5 has been activated. I want you to go out and capture him, and then I will use him to reek havoc on the stinky Gallactic Empire. HA ha ha ha!"

The screen switched off.

"That went well." said Rueben. The little golden experiment rummaged through the piles of sandwiches until he found one with cheese. He took a bite out of it.

Gantu shrugged and waded through the sandwiches that covered the floor. "Why do you make so many sandwiches, 6-2-5." Like Jumba, Gantu called the experiments by their number.

"Rueben shrugged. "I like Sandwiches. Whats wrong with sandwiches." he said and tossed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth.

Gantu rolled his eyes and walked out of the ship.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilo and Jumba walked through the streets. They'd been looking for Swapper for hours and so far, hadn't seen any sign of him.

"Little Girl, I am thinking that we should be taking break."

"We can't stop now Jumba. We gotta keep looking. We need to find Swapper before Gantu does.

Jumba sighed and forced himself to keep walking. It wasn't long before they heard screaming. They ran towards the noise and found Swapper standing on an abandoned Ice Crean cart. People

were running everywhere.

"Quick Jumba, you chase Swapper over here, and I'll catch him in the capsule." Instructed Lilo, taking the top off the capsule.

Jumba walked into the clearing, but, as soon as Swapper saw him it ran into the bushes and disappeared.

"I am guessing that we have to keep looking?" he asked.

Lilo nodded. "Yep."

Whoa that was a long chapter for me.

Hope you like it. Please read & review


	3. Revenge!

Yay, the story continues!!

If you get confused (like my sister did) just remember: Jumba is still trapped in Stitch's body, and Stitch is still trapped in Jumba's.

When Lilo and Jumba finally returned home, it was late in the afternoon. Pleakley greeted them as they entered the kitchen. "Hey guys. Did you catch the experiment?"

Lilo shook her head. "No, he got away."

Pleakley nodded understandingly. "I'll call Stitch down. He's been building card towers upstairs with Fibber and Nosey." He walked to the elevator and called Stitch. Ten seconds later,

he was in the lounge room with Lilo asking her about her day.

Jumba climbed onto the counter, put the plug in the sink, turned on the tap and put his feet in the cool water.

"I take it you had a tough day." said Pleakley. He was making the dinner.

Jumba nodded. "I realised that, in this body, it is taking seven steps to equal one step in my old body."

Pleakley laughed. He was abou to say something else when he realised Jumba looked different. "How come you don't have your arms and spikes out 'Mr - I - Need - To - Look - Evil -

Genius-y'. "

Jumba glared at him. "When you have been walking since breakfast, I am thinking that you would be tired and sore."

Pleakley raised his eyebrow. "Never stopped you before." he said, shrugging. He stiffled a giggle - he liked tormenting Jumba, but was careful not to push him _too_ far.

Jumba frowned and mumbled something under his breath as he pushed his antennae out. "Is that better?"

Pleakley nodded. "Yep."

Jumba resisted the urge to splash Pleakley with water and watched as he called everyone into the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Pleakley Stitch, Jumba, Lilo and Fibber were watching Godzilla...well, everyone but Jumba - He was exhausted and was dozing on the arm of the lounge. Pleakley

only noticed when he mumbled something about fried chicken. He nudged Lilo and she giggled. "You better put him to bed."

Pleakley went to pick Jumba up, but he opened his eyes and saw a big, blurry hand coming towards him. He jumped up screaming. "AARRGHH!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?" He

shouted a string of swear words in his native language.

Pleakley frowned and put his hands on his 'would be' hips. "Let's get two things straight here, Jumba. One: Don't swear in front of Lilo and Stitch - _even_ if they can't understand you.

And two: Get down from the ceiling!"

It took Jumba a few seconds to realise where he was and climb down. He sat next to Pleakley, looking sheepish.

"We _were_ gonna put you to bed," said Lilo, trying not to laugh - she'd never seen her adopted Uncle react like this to Pleakley's scoldings. "But, I think your wide awake now."

Jumba nodded. "I think I'll watch movie."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jumba woke up the next morning, he wasn't in his room. In fact, he had _no idea _where he was. He tried to move but couldn't. To his left, a door slid open and Rueben walked in. Jumba looked up urgently. "Experiment 6-2-5, what is going on here? Where am I?"

Ruebeb looked at him solemly. "You made a bad move trying to catch 3-5-5, Cuz. Hamsterviel sent Gantu to kidnap you after he told Gerbal Boy that he saw you going after 3-5-5..." he stopped. There was a noise outside the door and Rueben ran off. A few seconds later, the door that Rueben came in opened and Gantu walked in with Hamsterviel on his shoulder.

"Ha,ha! 6-2-6, how nice to see your pretty face again." Hamsterviel cried triumphantly.

Jumba cocked his head._ He thinks I'm 6-2-6. I'll have to play along, for Stitch's sake._

Hamsterviel climbed down off Gantu and got right up in Jumba's face. ""We're gonna have some fun 6-2-6."

Jumba tried to move again, but he couldn't. The only part of his body he could move was his head.

"Don't bother struggling." Hamsterviel continued. "I've paralyzed you."

Jumba could tell that Hamsterviel was enjoying this and about 50 insults popped into his head but he couldn't say a word, or Hamsterviel would know that it wasn't Stitch that he had

captured. _If I wasn't paralyzed, I'd strangle you!_

Hamsterviel jumped onto a nearby table and reached for a switch. "Oh this is going to be a shocking experience for you." he said as if trying to give Jumba a hint of what was about to

happed to him. He didn't have to wait long - Hamsterviel flicked the switch and a huge bolt of electricity shot through his body. His eyes widened and he cried out in pain. The shock

stopped for a few seconds, then shot through him again. The torture went on for hours, and for the first time in his life, Dr. Jumba Jookiba felt totally helpless.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pleakley, have you seen Jumba?" asked Stitch. "He naga in his room."

It was the following morning, and Stitch had snuck into Jumba's room to wake him up and found his bed empty - Jumba was normally the last person up...unless you count Nani.

"Check his lab." Pleakley replied, not looking up from his story. He was writing furiously. Stitch glared at Pleakley, then at his story, and an idea popped into his head. He snatched

Pleakley's story off him. Pleakley made a grab for it, but Stitch had already popped it into his mouth and swallowed it whole.

Pleakley sat there with a look of absolute horror on his face.

"You'll get your story back when we find Jumba." said Lilo triumphantly.

Pleakley's bottom jaw twitched. "Ok." he said, then glared at Stitch. "Just don't start digesting it!"

Stitch nodded. "Ih."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jumba slowly opened his eyes and sat up. His head ached and his whole body tingled painfully. He rubbed his eyes, then an image of Hamsterviel flashed into his brain and he

jumped up and glanced around quickly and found himself surrounded by trees and bushes. He relaxed. _How did I get here?_ he thought, then it all came back to him: Rueben had

helped him escape. He'd snuck into the room, turned off the electricity and shown him the way out. Jumba's heart swelled; Rueben was normally a lazy coward, but he'd gathered up

his courage to help him.

It took Jumba a few minutes to realise that his lower set of arms were still paralyzed, and they hung by his sides. He ran a paw over his head - an old habit - and started down the path.

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice and he pricked up his ears.

"Jumba?...Jumba, where are you?...Jumba."

It was Pleakley! Pleakley had come looking for him.

Smiling, Jumba hobbled painfully towards his voice. As he turned a corner, he ran straight into Pleakley.

"I found him!" Pleakley cried, scooping Jumba up in his arms. "Lilo, Stitch, I found him!"

Lilo came running. Stitch was right behind her.

"Where were you this morning?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

Jumba took a deep breath and told them what had happened. "When I am waking up this morning, I am finding myself in unfamiliar place - turns out it was Hamsterviel's ship."

Lilo and Stitch listened intently.

"Hamsterviel had paralyzed me thinking I was 6-2-6 and then decided to - how would you be saying it - torture me by sending bolts of electricity through my body. I am not knowing

how long it went for, but 6-2-5 rescued me and led me out. Next thing I know, I am waking up just down path."

Pleakley, Lilo and Stitch stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"He torture you?" asked Stitch shocked.

"yes."

Pleakley put on a 'I'm In Charge' look. "Right, thats it, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Jumba opened his mouth to object, but Pleakley cut him off. "I don't care if your an Evil Genuis Jumba, someone's going with you everywhere you go."

Jumba folded his arms sulkily. "Hmph!"

--------------------------------------

Yay. I hope you like the story so far. I know I do, but I wrote it so, yeah...

I don't think Hamsterviel would do anything like that...or would he, ya never know. He's cute in an evil kinda way.


	4. Adapting and the pranks

**Ha ha! This chapter is funny. Sorry it took me _so_ long to update. Schools to blame. **

When Jumba woke up the next morning, he felt loads better; his body had stopped hurting and he could move his lower set of arms again. Below him, Pleakley was still asleep. Jumba

had an idea and smiled mischievously and climbed round underneath his bunk. He thought about what he was going to do and quickly slapped a hand to his mouth so he wouldn't laugh.

When he regained control, he took a deep breath - as if trying to make himself heavier - and dropped down onto Pleakley.

"**AARRGGHH!!!**" cried Pleakley. He sat bolt upright, waving his arms around and knocked Jumba to the floor. "Whats going..." his eye landed on Jumba, who was rolling round the floor

laughing. "You...You should be seeing face!!"

Pleakley frowned and climbed out of his bed. "I've told you before...Don't _do_ that!" He took a step towards Jumba and made a grab for him, but missed, and Jumba took off towards the

kitchen with Pleakley close behind him.

"Whats going on out here?" asked Nani sleepily, appearing at her bedroom door. Jumba and Pleakley stopped dead in their tracks. "Nothing." They both said.

Nani yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Its 6:55," she growled , looking at the clock on the wall. "I don't usually get up until 7:30. I don't wanna hear another sound from either of you!" She

slammed the door shut.

Pleakley glared at Jumba who smiled cheekily. He seemed to be saying ' Come and get me...I _dare_ you!'

Pleakley frowned - He thought of a million things he could do to his now tiny, blue room-mate. "Do you want me to stuff you in a pillow case?" he asked.

Jumba shook his head.

Pleakley narrowed his eye. "Then run!"

Jumba did, and Pleakley took off after him.

As Pleakley ran down the stairs (I wonder how he does that with 3 legs...) he saw Jumba disappear into the kitchen. He smiled and hid just around the corner. He waited a few seconds,

then jumped into the kitchen. "Got you, ya little..." he began, but Jumba was nowhere in sight. He sighed and sat down at the table, wondering when Stitch would cough up his story

(seriously, Stitch swallowed Pleakley's story in the last chapter.) Suddenly his shoulder was soaked. He looked up and a look of utmost disgust appeared in his face - Jumba was

hanging upside down on the ceiling by his feet, mouth open, tongue handing out and a long trail of saliva was trailing towards Pleakley, wno looked like he was going to be sick.

"That's disgusting, you vile creature! I _thought_ you were a superior species!"

Jumba shrugged. "Is inner 6-2-6 coming out in me. Not my fault." he said, even though he did it on purpose.

"Don't blame Stitch!" Pleakley scolded. "And get off the ceiling."

Jumba climbed down the wall, imitating Pleakley as Angel came in through the doggy-door. "Aloha Stitch." she said to Jumba. She didn't know about 3-5-5 being activated, or Jumba

and Stitch getting swapped.

Jumba and Pleakley looked at Angel, then at each other. Pleakley gave Jumba a 'Get -Yourself-Out-Of-This' look and leaned back against the table, waiting to see what would

happen. Angel walked over to Jumba and hugged him, and Jumba gave Pleakley a pleading look over Angel's shoulder. Pleakley snickered behind his hand at the look of

uncomfortableness (I don't even think thats a real word) on Jumba's face. "Umm...Angel. I don't know how to tell you this...But...Umm...Thats not Stitch."

Angel cocked her head. "Huh?"

"It's Jumba. Experiment 3-5-5 was activated three days ago and...well...Jumba and Stitch got swapped."

Jumba nodded, and Angel quickly let him go. "Oh, ok." she said, glancing at Jumba. "Where's Stitch?"

"Right here Angel." said Lilo, entering the room. Stitch walked in behind her. "We've been upstairs throwing balls at Stitch's stomach and watching them bounce off. It's fun."

Stitch nodded. "Ih. Inkoo Betapa."

Suddenly, Nani's voice rang out through the house. "LILO!! WHO BROKE YOUR BEDROOM WINDOW!!"

Lilo cringed, and Jumba, Angel and Pleakley stared at her.

"One of the balls accidentally went through the window." she explained.

"LILO, I'M COMING DOWN THERE, AND YOU BETTER TELL ME HOW YOUR WINDOW GOT BROKEN!!" Nani yelled from Lilo's bedroom.

Stitch gasped. "Aka tookie."

Lilo nodded. "I'm with you Stitch. Let's get out of here!"

Jumba's ears flicked at Nani stomped towards the kitched. "Not good." he mumbled, taking a step back as Nani entered the kitchen. The look on her face reminded him of an angry

rhino. "What happened to the window?!" She growled through gritted teeth.

Jumba started fidgeting - the only thing that scared him ( if you don't count his ex-wife) was Nani in a _really _bad mood, and this was one of those moods. "Am going to lab." he said,

and ran out the doggy-door before anymore questions could be asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilo and Stitch walked through the streets of Kaua'i. Luckily, they were empty because Stitch wasn't in disguise (remember, Stitch is in Jumba's body and Jumba usually wears

sunglasses, a hat and fake moustache when he goes out in public)

"Do you think we'll _ever_ find Swapper?" Lilo asked. They'd been looking for the run-away experiment ever since the'd escaped from Nani.

"We find Cousin." said Stitch, trying to make her feel better. At that moment, Swapper walked out from an alley just ahead of them.

"Lilo, look. Cousin hagata!" Stitch whispered, pointing.

Lilo looked up, and a smile spread across her face. "Ok, here's the plan. I'll distract him and you sneak up behind him and catch him in the comnainment pod."

Stitch scratched his head. "Uh, Lilo...Cousin has _two_ heads. Naga sneak up behind."

Lilo looked embarrased. "Oh, yeah."_ How could I forget that?_ "Well..."

"Maka tookie cachaga?"

"Yeah, just catch him."

Stitch nodded and took a step towards Swapper. The little experiment saw him, cocked his heads, and took off down the street. Stitch followed him, running as fast as his his body

would let him. As Swapper ran out onto the road, he rolled under a car that was passing by, and tripped in a pothole. This gave Stitch time to catch up, and he scooped the

experiment into the containment pod. "Hacha!" he cried triumphantly.

"Great job Stitch!" cried Lilo happily. She handed Stitch the bag that she carried her hula things in and he put the contained experiment in it and zipped it up.

"Jumba's gonna be pleased with us." said Lilo. "Lets get Swapper home."

"Ih."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back at the house, Pleakley and Nosey were rolling round the kitchen floor in fits of laughter. A _pink_ Jumba (yes, you read right, pink) was standing on the table with an

angry look in his face and his arms folded. "Is not funny." he said, but that only made them laugh even harder.

Jumba started shaking with rage. He pushed out his extra arms and was about to throw Pleakley across the room, when the backdoor opened and Lilo walked in with Stitch. She

stopped when she saw Jumba. "Another experiment?" she asked.

"No," laughed Nosey, tears now running down his face. "It's Jumba!"

"Jumba?" said Stitch, scratching his head. "Naga, Jumba blue."

"He was," said Pleakley, somehow managing to contain his laughter. "Until he went down to his lab and we heard an explosion, and he came back _bright pink_!!" He doubled over

laughing again.

Jumba tugged on his ears - He looked like he wanted to _strangle_ Pleakley. "**IS NOT FUNNY!!**" He bellowed, clenching his fists angrily.

"I think it looks nice." said Lilo, saying the first thing that popped into her head and hoping it made her Uncle feel better.

"Ih, nice."piped up Stitch. "Like Angel."

Jumba raised an eyebrow. "Am choosing to ignore comment from 6-2-6."

Stitch shrugged and stuck his tongue up his nose.

"What happened to make you...pink?" she asked, whispering the last word so Pleakley and Nosey wouldn't hear it and start laughing again.

Jumba sat down on the edge of the table. "Well, was in lab looking for notes on 3-5-5, and I climbed onto lab table, and knocked over chemicals, and BOOM!!" he raised his arms in

the air. "Am this horrible colour."

Lilo was confused. "But, in your old body, you had pink on you."

Jumba nodded. Yes, but was only little bit. Am mostly purple, and it wasn't this bright!" He covered his eyes with his hands and his ears drooped.

Stitch looked at his creator - he'd never seen him this sad before - and remembered Swapper. He tapped Lilo on the shoulder. "Cousin." he said pointing at the bag.

Lilo nodded. "Jumba, we caught Swapper."

Jumba looked up. "Little Girl and 6-2-6 catch 3-5-5?" he asked hopping off the table and walking over to them.

"Ih." Said Stitch. He held up the pod and Swapper looked around. "Ooh"

"Aarrgghh!" cried Jumba covering his eyes. "Quick to be covering containment pod!"

Stitch quickly dropped Swapper back into the bag, and Jumba uncovered his eyes. "Not wanting to be swapped again. I don't mind being in 6-2-6's body, but 3-5-5 once swapped

me and ex-wife for whole month."

"You must've learnt alot about her." said Lilo.

"Pfff, no! I learned that am never wanting to be doing it again. Was most frightening thing that happened to me."

"I'm sure it was." said Pleakley. He'd been sitting at the table, having nothing else to laugh about. Jumba ignored him.

Stitch snickered, and Pleakley turned his attention on him. "When do I get my story back Stitch?" he asked.

Stitch looked up. "Oh, sorry. " he said. He took a deep breath and coughed up a bunch of paper and plonked in on the table in front of Pleakley. "Meega forgot."

Pleakley looked at the slimy pile of paper in front of him in disgust. He poked it with his finger. "Eww!"

Jumba gawked at Stitch. "I didn't know 6-2-6 could be doing that." he said amazed. "I must be trying that."

Pleakley glared at him. "Don't even think about it!" he hissed.

Lilo rolled her eyes. "How do we get Swapper to swap you and Stitch back?" she asked before Jumba and Pleakley started arguing again.

"You can't be making 3-5-5 swap us back." Jumba explained. "Has mind of his own, and will swap us back when is good and ready."

Pleakley sighed. "Great," he said sarcastically. "I get to sit around listening to you whine about being pink until 3-5-5 swaps you back, and then I get to listen to Stitch. Oh joy"

Jumba pulled a face at him. "No, Pink colouring vanish in 48 hours. No need to be worring."

"If it vanishes, how come you made a big deal about it??"

"Because _You _ and 1-9-9 were laughing and making bigger deal about it."

Pleakley rolled his eye and walked towards the hallway "Where's that pillow case?" he said to himself, but loud enough that Jumba would hear.

Lilo and Stitch looked at Jumba, confused. "Huh?

Jumba looked over his shoulder as Pleakley returned, pillow case in his hand. "Will have to be explaining pillow case situation thing later." he said, and ran up the wall, across the

ceiling and out the hallway door with Pleakley behind him.

**Wow, Will Jumba and Stitch ever get their bodies back? Will Pleakley catch Jumba? find out in the next chapter...**


	5. Stolen!

**Not much to say...Umm...This chapter is action packed.**

Three weeks had passed since Swapper had been caught, and Jumba and Stitch were _still _in each others bodies.

"Is hopeless!" Jumba growled angrily as he stormed into the living room. "3-5-5 won't be swapping me and 6-2-6 back until is good and ready."

Stitch slumped down on the lounge and folded his arms - he wanted to be little again. He missed going to hula class with Lilo and climbing on the walls and ceiling. "Choocha! Inki bo bo."

Jumba nodded. "Yes, 6-2-6. Am wanting my old body back. The other day, little Earth girl patted my head thinking I was cute little puppy." He looked back towards the laundry where they were

keeping Swapper.

"Why won't he change you back?" asked Lilo. She was busy adding Swapper's photo to her log book.

"Perhaps we are not being persuasive enough..." Jumba said, thinking out loud - one of his 'bad' habbits was talking to himself. (Whats wrong with that? I'm sure everybody talks to themselves

once in a while)

Stitch smiled and ran to the laundry and returned ten minutes later with a big grin in his face.

Lilo looked up. "When Jumba had that look on his face, it ment that he was up to something, and now _you've_ got it on _your_ face." she said, ignoring the "hey" from her Uncle. "So, tell me Stitch,

What'd you do?"

"Stitch persuade Swapper! Stitch say that if he not swap me and Jumba back soon, he'll have nothing to eat but Pleakley's cooking. Blech!"

"Hey!" Pleakley called from the kitchen. "I heard that!"

Jumba snorted. "You are having no visible ears, yet you are always hearing us when we are talking about your cooking. How is that possible?" He whispered the last bit to himself, and crossed his

eyes and poked his tounge out, making Lilo and Stitch laugh.

"So...whens Swapper gonna swap you back?" asked Lilo excitedly. She couldn't wait for Stitch to be small again.

Stitch was about to answer her when...**_BANG!!! CRASH!!!_**

The whole house shook, and a Plasma blast shoot through the kitchen and into the living room, hitting Jumba in the face and knocking him across the room. It all happened so fast, no one had

time to do anything

"OUCH!" he yelled, squirming in pain.Lilo ran over to him. He sat up holding the left side of his face - it was slightly singed. "**What in BLITZNACK was that!!??**"

"It came from the laundry." said Lilo, pulling him to his feet. "You didn't give Swapper exploding saliva, did you?

Jumba shook his head. "No. Not bad idea for next experiment though."

Stitch took off towards the laundry, and Jumba and Lilo followed him. When they got there, they saw that the back wall had be completely blown off and Gantu running down the path with the

containment pod holdong Swapper under his arm.

Jumba frowned and folded his ears back against his head. "Oh no. Am not having 3-5-5 stolen and have to stay in little blue body. Not_ THIS EVIL GENIUS!"_ He pushed his spikes and extra

arms out and ran after the hulking alien.

Lilo and Stitch looked at each other, suprised - they'd never seen Jumba go after Gantu. Normally, Jumba was slightly intimidated by him, he had been ever since Gantu had kidnapped him and

taken him to Dr. Hamsterviel. (Stitch! The Movie.)

"Maka maka, al tete?" asked Stitch.

"Of course we'll go after him. He's Ohana." said Lilo, and she and Stitch ran down the path after the two aliens.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gantu paused and knelt down. "Got you, you little trog." he said to Swapper.

Swapper said nothing. His eyes flashed and he clawed at the glass.

Gantu laughed. "You are an _abomination_, and when it comes to hunting abominations, I _never_ loose!"

"Except when you are loosing." came a voice from behind him. He turned around. "You!" he cried. "How did you excape from Hamsterviel??"

Jumba smiled. "Well, was not easy, but I never discuss my evil genuis escapings with big dummys."

Gantu's eyes widened. "Jumba?" he said, recognosing the scientists voice. "How?...But?...When?..."

Jumba rubbed both sets of paws together. "Am seeing you are bsy being tongue-tied, so will be doing you favor by taking 3-5-5 off you hands!" he lunged at the containment pod and snatched it

off the hulking alien, but Gantu reached out and grabbed Jumba's leg. He was jerked backwards, causing him to drop Swapper, and swung around Gantu's head quite voilently. The containment

pod fell to the ground, and Swapper clawed at the glass again, trying to get out and help his creator.

Gantu laughed, as he swung the scientist faster and faster, ignoring the pained cries of "Ouch!" and "Oww!" as he hit the trees surrounding them,

Jumba thought back to when he was in the clutches of Hamsterviel, and, like then, he was helpless. Each time he collided with a tree, the pain got worse and worse. He shut his eyes._ Why _

_don't you just end it now? I've gone through enough pain in my life already."_

Gantu would've kept swinging Jumba around his head if Stitch hadn't come round the corner and crash tackled Gantu from behind. Gantu cried out in suprise, and let go of Jumba, who flew

straight into a tree trunk.

Stitch lifted Gantu up over his head, and threw him high over the trees. "Gantu nala qweesta!!"

Lilo appeared round the corner and ran over to Swapper. The little experiment was sitting in the contaonmant pod with his mouth pulled into a snarl. He smiled when he saw Lilo's face.

"Swapper's ok." she called.

"Oh, yes. Is taking...more than that to...really scare him." said Jumba, sounding drunk. He was holding his head and stumbling around. He took a step towards Lilo, and fell flat on his face.

Stitch rolled his eyes, walked over to him and picked him up. "Cheeki cho ba ba?"

Lilo nodded and picked up Swapper. "Yes Stitch, take Jumba home."

"Ih." Stitch replied, and walked down the path.

---------------------------------------------------------

Jumba winced as Pleakley bandaged his arm. The skinny alien was being as gentle as possible, but it still hurt.

"Sorry Jumba. But that's what you get when you go after illegal genetic experiments," Pleakley said.

Jumba huffed but said nothing. Pleakley glanced at his friends face - he had a black eye and a bandage round the top of his head.

Lilo jumped up on a chair. "I think Jumba was really brave, going after someone about...umm..._alot_ bigger that him."

Jumba smiled slightly. "Little Girl is always knowing how to cheer someone up."

Pleakley put a pin in the bandage. "So, when are you gonna get your own bodies back?"

"3-5-5 will be changing me and 6-2-6 back when he gets over trauma that happened today." said Jumba. He looked into the living room. Swapper was curled up in a basket, shaking slightly. One

of his heads had a blind fold over his eyes.

Pleakley rolled his eye. "_Oh_, I wonder when that will be." he said sarcastically.

"Am knowing you are not liking my genius experiments much, but you are not having to be mean to them." Jumba said angrily.

Pleakley stepped back. "Sorry." he said before poking his tongues out at Jumba's back.

Lilo tapped Jumba on the leg. "Umm, Jumba?"

Jumba looked at her. "Hmmm?"

"Umm, when will Stitch get his body back? He really misses hula."

Jumba sighed. "Am not knowing that, but it may be taking few days for 3-5-5 for to be getting over what he saw today."

Lilo hung her head. Seeing her reaction, Jumba folded his ears back against his head sadly - He felt like he was letting his Ohana down. He looked at Swapper again, and climbed off the table

and walked over to the little experiment.

A few minutes later, he tapped Lilo on the arm. She looked up.

"Am thinking you are wanting to know that 3-5-5 will be swapping me and 6-2-6 back tomorrow."

"Really?!?"

Jumba nodded. "I tal-" he was cut off by Lilo - She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. "Thanks, Uncle Jumba."

Jumba smiled. "Uh..no problem, Little Girl."

**Yay!!**

**Long-ish chapter. One more chapter to go. Ya-Hoo!!**


	6. Back to Normal

**Last chapter. Sorry this story's kinda short. Meh. Some funny parts involving a permanent marker and a Mohawk.**

When Lilo woke up the next morning, there was lots of shouting

downstairs. She rubbed her eyes and went to wake Stitch up, but he

wasn't in his bed. He must already be downstairs. she

thought, and walked over to the elevator and got in. Like he could

sleep with all the noise this morning.

--------------------------------- 

Lilo walked into the kitchen to find one of the strangest scenes she'd

ever seen in the Pelekai house. Jumba was backed up against the wall

with Pleakley in front of him holding a frying

pan, and Nani holding the skinny alien back.

"I've had enough of his stupid tricks!" Pleakley shouted, struggling in

Nani's grip. "Ever since he's been swapped, it's been trick after

trick, and I AM SICK OF IT!!"

"Has not been trick after trick." Jumba protested, folding his arms

stubbornly. 

"Yes it has!"

"No!" 

"Yes!" 

"No!" 

"YES!!" 

"ENOUGH!" yelled Nani. She turned Pleakley around. "What did he do this

time?" 

"He emptied the Maple Syrip over my head."

"He what?!"

"He emptied the Maple Syrip over my head!" Pleakley growled. "He hung from the ceiling and tipped it over my head."

Behind him, Jumba snickered behind his hand. "Must be admitting, it was

being rather funny."

Nani sighed. "How many pranks has he played now?"

Pleakley shrugged. "I lost count after he drew a face on my eyelid." 

Lilo giggled and Jumba burst out laughing - He laughed so hard, he had

to lean against the wall to stop himself from falling over.

Pleakley frowned, and before he could stop himself, swung the frying

pan at Jumba, sending his roommate flying into the hall. Realing what

he'd done. Pleakley dropped the frying pan as if it burnt him, and ran

over to his friend. Nani and Lilo followed him.

"I'm so sorry Jumba. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm

sorry." Pleakley said rapidly, wringing his hands.

Jumba slowly sat up, holding his head. "Who are you?" he

asked, squinting at Pleakley.

"Oh no! I've dislodged his brain!!" The skinny alien cried. He picked

Jumba up and held him in front of him. "Your name is Jumba. This is

Lilo and Nani, and your my best friend and roommate.

Jumba snorted and folded his lower set of arms. "Am knowing that." 

Pleakley nearly dropped him. "So...I didn't dislodge your brain?" 

Jumba laughed. "No, My Little One-Eyed One. You are only putting big

dent in frying pan."

Pleakley blushed a shade of dark green and put Jumba down. The tiny

blue alien walked into the kitchen, picked up the frying pan and head

butted the dent out of it.

Nani patted him on the head like a dog. "Thank you Jumba." she took the

pan from him and put it on the counter. "But that doesn't make up for

all the pranks."

Jumba smiled cheekily. "Didn't pull tha- " he didn't get to finish

because the back door opened and Stitch burst in.

" Tookie bawaba?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." Lilo answered. "Pleakley just sent Jumba flying with a

frying pan."

"Oooh. Ingibuggi?"

Pleakley glared at Stitch. "I'm not even gonna answer that." he huffed

and stormed up to his room. 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Gantu pressed a button on the ships communicator and the screen lit up. 

"What do you want?"

"Uhh...Dr. Hamsterviel, I have some bad news."

"Let me guess. You lost the experiment."

"It wasn't my fault! Jumba and the trog have swapped boddies." 

"Grrrr! I don't know why I ever hired you, you incompatent fish head of

a minion. Go out and capture that annoying experiment AND DON'T CALL

BACK UNTIL YOU DO!!"

The screen went blank.

"Ouch, hurts to be you." Rueben said.

Gantu ignored the golden-brown experiment's sarcastic comment and

stormed off.

------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jumba and Stitch stood in the middle of the kitchen. Lilo Nani and

Pleakley sat on the counter, and Swapper was rolling round on the

floor. 

"Well, this is it." said Lilo. She couldn't wait for Stitch to have his

normal body back.

Stitch nodded. "Ih."

Lilo hopped off the counter and picked Swapper up and sat him in

between Jumba and Stitch. "Swapper's gonna swap you back now." 

The little experiments eyes flashed green.

"Wait!" piped up Stitch. "Inko be tappa."

"You wanna do one more thing while in each other's bodies?" Lilo asked.

"Ih. Ih"

Lilo shrugged. "Ok, I guess you can." She sat down on the floor as

Stitch ran upstairs. "I wonder what he's gonna do."

Jumba shrugged.

They didn't have to wait long. Stitch returned a few minutes later with

the word 'SMILE' written across his stomach in permanent marker. (I

swear, I've only done that...twice.)

Lilo, Pleakley and Nani burst out laughing, and Jumba folded his arms

and smiled in a half amused way.

"Ok Jumba." Lilo said in between laughs. "Your turn." 

Jumba dropped to all fours and disappeared upstairs.

I wonder what he's doing." Pleakley said, looking out the door. "He's

taken three times as long as Stitch...Oh wait, here he comes." 

Pleakley ran back to the counter and sat next to Lilo.

"Did you see what he did?" she asked excitedly.

Pleakley shook his head. "No, I only heard him shut the bathroom door." 

They waited a few seconds, and Jumba entered the room with a big smile

on his face. Lilo, Stitch, Nani and Pleakley stared at him, their eyes

wide and mouths open before they

burst out laughing - Jumba had gelled his fur up into a big spiky

Mohawk. 

"Oooh, hacha aka mimichee." Stitch said, clapping his hands.

"That makes you look real cool, Jumba." Lilo said.

Jumba smiled.

Swapper clapped his hands and make cooing noises( he's so cute.)

Pleakley pulled a camera out from behind his back and took a photo of

both Jumba and Stitch. Jumba only realized that he did so when he put

the flash on.

"Ok, enough fun." said Nani. "Get the experiment to swap them back."

Stitch and Jumba took their places in the middle of the kitchen and

Swapper stood between them. The little experiments eyes flashed green,

and a blurry image of Jumba was sucked into one head, and a blurry

image of Stitch was sucked into the other. Swapper then turned round

and sent Jumba and Stitch's minds back to their original bodies.

Jumba rubbed his eyes. "Am not wanting to do that again soon." 

Stitch shook his head like a dog, trying to get rid of the dizziness. "

Ih. Inko chee baba."

"Although, it was being fun to be in 6-2-6's body."

"Chaga maka maka." Stitch said pointing at Jumba's stomach. The large

alien looked down at the 'graffiti' on his stomach. "Ahh, don't be

forgetting, you are having Mohawk."

Stitch looked up at his fur. "Ih. Aki bobo." he said smiling. 

Lilo turned to Swapper. "Now, what are we gonna do with you, Swapper."

Swapper looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know any place that needs peoples minds swapped," 

Swapper hung his heads.

"So, how 'bout you stay here with us?"

Swapper looked up happily and clapped his hands.

"I think he likes that idea." Said Pleakley. "But what about his

swapping?" 

"Could be swapping peoples for fancy dress parties." suggested Jumba. 

"Good idea Jumba." said Lilo, patting Swapper on the heads.

Her Uncle shrugged. "Am Evil Genius. What does Little Girl expect?" 

Pleakley rolled his eye. "So he keeps telling me."

Stitch hugged Swapper round one of his necks. "Cousin Ohana." 

Swapper looked at Stitch, then at everyone in the room, and, at the

same time, both his heads said. "Ohana."

Everyone laughed and ran forward and hugged the little experiment. He

was so happy, that his eyes flashed green, and...well...you can guess

the rest.

The End.

**Awww, so cute. Swapper's first English word was Ohana. ****  
****What did you think? If you liked my story, you should read _Crazydbzfan87_'s story _'Evil Comes In Different Forms._'**


End file.
